staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Grudnia 2006
thumb|left|50px 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3133 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3348); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3134 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3349); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 18 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 18 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Rok 2030 - Doktor Susik 16 (The defector) kraj prod.Kanada (2001) 09:25 Budzik - Słońce - światło 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 75/156 (Teletubbies, season III Gymnastics); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Sekrety Rodzinne - odc. 3; talk-show 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 11:55 Był taki dzień - 18 grudnia; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Matka Teresa - cz. 2 (Madre Teresa, part 2); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2003) 13:40 Kto wierzy nigdy nie jest sam; reportaż 14:00 SF-Symulator faktu - Oko odc.46 14:25 Ida Heandel - koncert w sepii; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1359; teleturniej muzyczny 15:35 Trend'owaci - odc. 6; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3135 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3350); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3136 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3351); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1185; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1360; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 794; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Nowa przyjaciółka 15 (No-see-um is believin); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Teatr Telewizji - Wigilijna opowieść 54'; spektakl teatralny 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera 22:05 Tony Bennett - Duety (Tony Bennett - An American Classic); koncert kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:50 Regał; magazyn literacki 23:20 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny 23:35 Pogoda 23:40 Sport 23:40 Był taki dzień - 18 grudnia; felieton 23:50 Żegnaj, laleczko (Farewell, My Lovely) 91'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1975) 01:20 Quo Vadis - epos naszej ery; film dokumentalny 02:05 Był taki dzień - 18 grudnia; felieton 02:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|50px 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 80/249 (The Love Boat 69 (3-27) (The Invisible Maniac, September Song, Peekaboo)); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 81/249 (The Love Boat 74, cz.1 (No Girls for Doc, Marriage); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:55 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 14 Wybuchowa sprawa (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.124, Lekarski debiut 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:55 Panorama 10:59 Pogoda 11:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 32; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 McGregorowie odc. 51 - Nowe życie cz.1 (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga, ep. A New Life p.1); serial kraj prod.Australia (1995) 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 Supertalent - (10); widowisko 13:40 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc. 6 (Amazing baby videos); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 14:00 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia... 14:05 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - To dziecko - te dzieci; program prof.Jana Miodka 14:25 Tradycje Bożonarodzeniowe; reportaż 14:40 Znaki czasu; magazyn 15:05 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 2, odc. 1/13 (9) Ksiądz z daleka (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 2, ep. Visiting Priest); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 275 Gracz; serial TVP 17:15 Technicy - magicy - cz 6/6 Ciotka Irma przyjechała (The IT Crowd); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:45 Powtórka z życia - Fenomen Edwarda Gierka 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Oto jest pytanie - odc.31; teleturniej 19:30 Dolina Kreatywna - podsumowanie (13) 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 454; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 213 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:35 Europa da się lubić - 100 lat Europo!; talk-show 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 13 pierwszych dni - 18 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny 23:25 Warto rozmawiać 00:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 2/23; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 01:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 3/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 403); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 01:45 Wieczór artystyczny - Umrzyjmy razem -Jerzy Tchórzewski; film dokumentalny 02:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|50px 06:30 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 06:55 Niepokorni - Włodzimierz Kapczyński, felieton 2006 07:00 7 dni świat 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2006 08:00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu, Magazyn Polska 2006 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Lądowanie w Normandii, odc. 14{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:48 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 Reportaż Trójki, Reportaż 2006 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:44 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Teleplotki 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:45 Prognoza pogody 11:50 Młodzież kontra 12:30 Kurier 12:50 Prognoza pogody 12:55 Niepokorni - Włodzimierz Kapczyński, felieton 2006 13:00 Bądź zdrów 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:49 Kowalski i Schmidt 14:15 To jest temat 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości, Magazyn 2006 15:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Lądowanie w Normandii, odc. 14{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Kurier sportowy 15:50 Prognoza pogody 15:55 To jest temat 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Spotkanie z folklorem, Kultura 17:00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu, Magazyn Polska 2006 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 TVP3 Rzeszów przedstawia, Dokument 18:00 Aktualności, Info Polska 2006 18:30 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2006 18:45 Punkty widzenia, Publicystyka Polska 2006 19:30 Rok w ogrodzie, Info 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:50 Powiększenie, program publicystyczny 2006 21:20 Niepokorni - Jorgos Konstantininis, felieton 2006 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2006 22:00 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2006 22:15 Plus - minus, Magazyn 2006 22:35 Niepokorni - Jorgos Konstantininis, felieton 2006 22:40 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Reportaż ściśle jawny, Reportaż 2006 23:35 Lata koszmaru - odc. 8{PL}, Serial USA 1989 00:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|50px 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Roseanne (47, 48) - serial komediowy, USA 08:10 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:25 O rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 09:55 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (88) - serial komediowy, USA 10:25 Czarodziejki (30) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11:25 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn 11:55 Grasz czy nie grasz? 12:55 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13:55 Pierwsza miłość (408) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14:40 Świat według Bundych (134) - serial komediowy, USA 15:10 Świat według Kiepskich (220): Szkielet Fon Bibersztajna - serial komediowy, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Interwencja 16:40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (409) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (806) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20:05 Cienka niebieska linia (12) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 20:50 Air Force One - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 1997 23:30 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:30 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01:10 Dziewczyny w bikini 02:30 Magazyn sportowy 04:30 Nocne randki 05:40 TV Market thumb|left|35px 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Nocny kurs (31) - serial sensacyjny, USA 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Pożegnanie z Magdą M. - reportaż 13:20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:00 Nocny kurs (32) - serial sensacyjny, USA 15:00 Cena marzeń (80/115) - telenowela, Meksyk 16:00 Fakty 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej (730) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Bez śladu (8/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 23:35 Firma - magazyn 00:05 Wydanie drugie poprawione - magazyn 00:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01:00 Multikino 01:25 Uwaga! 01:45 Nocne igraszki 02:45 Telesklep 03:05 Nic straconego thumb|left|35px 05.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce: Zduńska Wola 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Magia cyrku - widowisko 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (79) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.35 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 12.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Power Rangers (4) - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (55) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (54): Przysługa (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.55 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (80) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Tajemniczy element (8) - serial SF, Kanada/USA 21.00 Kod Leonarda da Vinci. Prawda czy mit? - film dokumentalny, USA 2004 22.25 Zaufaj mi - komedia, USA 00.35 Tajemniczy element (8) - serial SF, Kanada/USA, wyk. 01.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.00 Maryla Rodowicz - koncert w Barze 03.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 04.10 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.35 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 05.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|50px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 18 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 18 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - /Okna odc.261/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zdarzyło się - Myślałem, że trzeba ...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (26); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Biografie - Radość pisania (Wisława Szymborska); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1155; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 582; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Rio Colca - do wodospadów Jana Pawła II; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 M jak miłość - odc. 405; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Wielkie rzeczy - odc. 3/3 - Sieć; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Salon kresowy - Po Wilnie jak po sznurku; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Tu byłem; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Jedyneczka - /Okna odc.261/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Wyprzedzić chorobę - "Rapete, pepete, pstryk"; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem 79; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 O Polsce i Polakach - Studiuję w Polsce - odc. 9; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Powrót; film dokumentalny 19:05 Kościół i świat; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - O szalonym Miłoszku i zielonym proszku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1155; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 582; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Sportowy tydzień 21:30 Wiedźmy - odc. 5/13 - Spadek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Wygnańcy - nieznani bohaterowie SOLIDARNOŚCI - cz. 3; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Polacy i Słowacy; reportaż 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Regał; magazyn literacki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 O Polsce i Polakach - Studiuję w Polsce - odc. 9; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Powrót; film dokumentalny 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - O szalonym Miłoszku i zielonym proszku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1155; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 582; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Sportowy tydzień 03:20 Wiedźmy - odc. 5/13 - Spadek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Wygnańcy - nieznani bohaterowie SOLIDARNOŚCI - cz. 3; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Reportaż 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Rzeszów z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku